Journey To The Sand Village
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: Shikamaru must spend another boring weekend at his grandmother's house. His long time crush finally opens up to him, does Nara san take it to the next level?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be rated XXX……just playing…no I'm serious!

Okay this story goes like this, I wanted to make it more modern so I twisted the elements a little. So the training to be ninja's concept still exists but with this more modern things occur and my little changes, so don't be worried. I just wanted to have fun!

Journey To The Sand Village….

The rays of the bright sun shined greatly in the welcoming window of the Nara household. Inside a small room within the walls of the house slept seventeen year old Nara Shikamaru a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Shikamaru was the laziest ninja you'd ever meet but with that came genius. It had to be almost seven-thirty in the morning as the young shinobi's cell phone rung. Shikamaru turned over towards the source of the noise but the fierce rays of the sun smacked him in the face suddenly. "What?" he answered his cell phone angrily he had to wake up and still pissed at the sun.

"Nara-san! Where are you? You're like extremely late!……" It was Yamanaka Ino, his teammate. Shikamaru wasn't phased by her yelling nor was he late he had until eight. "Okay I'll be there in 10 or so." he told her yarning then hung up. Shikamaru sat along side his bed trying to wake up. He yarned wiping his eyes as he looked at the clutter that was his room. _"Well at least it's Friday."_ he thought to himself. He got himself ready for the day and ate some breakfast then headed out the door.

Shikamaru arrived to school around eight o clock. He was then ran into by his friend Hyuuga Neji. Neji comes running up to Shikamaru ranting about something dumb. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Neji shouted across the courtyard. "Come here!" Shikamaru noticed that he wasn't alone, he was followed by Aburame Shino. "What's in the world of Neji today?" Shikamaru asked as Neji walked rapidly towards him. "You know why Ino called you this morning knowing you wasn't late right?" he asked him. Shikamaru sighed. "No and I don't really care." he told Neji as he began to walk away. See Shikamaru didn't care because he already knew about the mad crush Ino had on him, I mean seriously who didn't? Neji looked upset. Shino shook his head. "What did I tell you?" Shino told Neji. Shikamaru looked at the upset Neji and walked away. Shino laughed and walked on to leave Neji standing by himself. "But Shikamaru…" Neji yelled running after him. "Don't you want a girl by your side? I mean Ino is a great catch, I bet you can hit that right after the first date. It'll be fun to watch her cream her panties over you." Neji said jokingly. "No Neji I don't want her. If there is someone that I should get to know, I'll know." Shikamaru told him. At that point Neji gave up and moved on.

Later that day after school Shikamaru was on his way home. _"I can almost taste that leftover ramen now." _He thought to himself with a small smile on his face steadily rubbing his hands together. Suddenly his cell phone rang, he looked at the screen it was his mom. _"What now?" _he thought. "Cell phones? A parents personal tracking device, just to annoy their kids." he said as he answered it. "Yes" he answered lazily. "Shikamaru don't forget it's the second weekend of the month and you have to go visit your _"obahsan" _(grandmother) this weekend." his mother told him. Shikamaru thought for a second. He let out a sigh of exhaustion. _"Why me?" _he thought. "Okay" he said then hung up.

See every second weekend of the month Shikamaru takes it and spends it with his grandmother because she loves her grandson and loves him around. Shikamaru hated doing this, not because he hated his grandmother but because where she lived. She lived just a two minute walk outside of the sand village. Shikamaru was tortured since he was younger every time he went there because of one person, Sabaku no Temari or Temari of the sand. Temari was the older sister of Gaara and Kankuro. They met when they were about eight or so, Shikamaru would go outside to play and a much older and evil Temari would always be there. Temari was about 10 ½ but acted as if she was much older. She would say mean things to Shikamaru because he didn't belong there. Once she actually pushed him in the sand and told him never to come back, for some reason he didn't for a long time. But why Temari did all this torture was because Temari has had a crush on Shikamaru since they were little kids but she doesn't want him to notice. They eventually discovered they were both training to be ninja's at the same school and kept their stances of not talking. But Shikamaru then decided to see his grandmother more and didn't worry about Temari.

Once inside the house Shikamaru threw his stuff in his room and got his stuff ready to go. He still heated up the ramen before he left to eat. Within about 25 minutes he was ready to go. On his way there he began to think about what Neji asked earlier, it somewhat bothered him. Around 4:30 or so he had reached his grandmothers house. He headed towards the door. There he was greeted by his cheerful grandma. She was elated to see him. "How are you Nara-san?" his grandma greeted him. "Fine grandma." he said obviously bothered by something. "What's wrong Nara-san? You don't want to be here with your grandmother?" she asked him concerned. "No it's not that. I'm just tired." he said. There was a silence. "How can someone so lazy always be so tired?" she joked with him. He just looked at her. "Well just go to your room and relax." she said.

Shikamaru's room was in the small cramped basement of the house. It had a TV, computer, dresser, futon and bathroom. It wasn't much but Shikamaru was okay with it. He started to go down in the basement when his grandma told him something. "Oh Nara-san, I saw your girlfriend today." she said using the term loosely. Shikamaru was lost. "What?" he asked before touching the first step. "The blonde girl. The one with the pretty blue eyes. You used to play with her when you were little kids…." she stated. Shikamaru looked afraid. He thought for a second and it hit him, _"Temari!"_ he thought. "That's not my girlfriend." he told her in defense, he then kept walking down the stairs. Once out of site his grandmother muttered, "You need one with that bad attitude."

It was almost eight o clock at night and half the day was gone. Shikamaru being as bored as he was decided to call Neji and chat with him. But to his despair Neji was already engaged in a conversation with his girlfriend, Ten-Ten. "You want to chat with me and Ten-Ten?" Neji invited. "No that's okay." he told him. Shikamaru was still bored and next decided to call Uchiha Saskue. To his surprise he actually answered and wasn't busy. Saskue was telling him about how he was chatting with Kiba online and he was saying that he had a small crush on Ino. "Maybe he should tell her so she'll leave me alone." he told Saskue. They joked about Ino's crush on him. "Then Rock Lee's mad because Sakura has moved on as well." Saskue continued. "Moved on?' Shikamaru asked. "She no longer has a crush on me. She now likes Gaara." he told him. "Gaara? The dark kid?" he asked surprised. "An end to the huge crush on you huh?' "Yeah I guess. Then you have Hinata and Naruto…" Saskue added. "Naruto doesn't even know she likes him. Sakura told me that earlier in school." Shikamaru thought for a second. "It seems everyone is hooked with someone, huh?" he told Saskue. "So what about you?" he asked. "Me? If there is a girl out there for me she'll make herself known by falling out the sky or exploding or something." Shikamaru joked. With that being said Shikamaru heard something big and hard hit the ground, he saw it outside the small basement window. "What was that?" Saskue asked hearing it though the phone. "I have no idea." he told him. "Maybe it was the girl for you." Saskue said not letting go of the joke. Shikamaru laughed while studying the figure outside his window. He figured out who it was. He sat back in his chair and told Saskue, "It wasn't her it was just Temari." he said with unconcern in his voice. Temari saw Shikamaru on the phone and began tapping on his window signaling him to come outside. Shikamaru shook his head in anger. He then noticed she wasn't leaving. He gave in and decided to go outside.

Shikamaru walked to the window where Temari was still on the ground. "What is it?" he asked. She looked at him. "How about helping me up?" she asked upset. He did. "So this is what happens in the sand village late at night huh?" he asked. Temari brushed herself off and gave Shikamaru a "not normal for Temari" gaze. "Uhh, so what do you want now?" Shikamaru asked. Temari got out of that lost look on her face to see an impatient Shikamaru before her. "So it looks like _sand boy _actually wants to show his face huh?" she said sarcastically. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "That remark still doesn't justify the reason why you landed outside my window." he told her. Her face was puzzled that made her mad. "Hey don't get mad at me! I actually have a reason in seeing your stupid ass!" she argued. "Shoot." "It's about Gaara. See Sak-…." she began before Shikamaru interrupted. "I know the story Sakura likes your brother but your brother is like you, a retard, to stupid to realized how fragile other people's feelings are." Temari grew more upset. "How dare you insult me or my brother!" Temari shouted. "Hey but the shoe fits.." "You know what Nara-san you're not so good yourself, you know that!" she shouted at him. Nothing affected Shikamaru he just scoffed at her remarks. Temari hated this even more she wanted to kill Shikamaru at that point.

Temari balled her fists up as if she was going to strike him or something. Now Temari might was a girl but she was strong as any guy, that's for sure. "You say I'm not so good, huh? That's not what you were saying last night…" Shikamaru jokingly said. "Wha- Why you- I should…" Temari was about to erupt with anger but the most oddest thing happened. At that point Shikamaru pulled Temari towards him and said your hot when you're mad, and then he kissed her on her lips. She was quiet throughout that moment then Shikamaru pulled away. He stared in her eyes and said "I'm going back inside." He then turned and walked away. Temari stood there shocked and amazed that Nara Shikamaru did that. It's what she's always wanted but never expected it to be like that.

She then came back to reality just before Shikamaru went inside of the basement door. "Wait Shikamaru!" Temari yelled running to him. He stopped to see what she wanted. "Yes" he said in his normal lazy voice. "I'm sorry." she began. "Whatever" he said about to go inside. "Wait Nara-san!" she said grabbing his arm. Shikamaru looked at her hand on his arm, she let go. Their eyes were locked. "Look Temari don't play stupid with me." he began. "I know that you have a crush on me." Temari turned bright red. "H- Wha-, How long did you know?" she asked. _"He's a genius I should have expected that." _she thought. "I've known since I was like 12 and you were 13 or so. You can't hid a crush as big as yours Temari." She was amazed. "So what was that kiss about just now." she asked. Shikamaru looked at her. "If you have to ask you'll never know." He then turned to go inside the house. Temari stood there at the door. Shikamaru looked at the confused look on her face. She looked pitiful, he couldn't leave her right there like that he had to do something about it.

Shikamaru invited Temari inside but she turned him down. "Well then stop looking so pitiful and go home already. Can't say I didn't do anything nice for you." he told her closing the door.

The Next Evening, Saturday

Shikamaru enjoyed looking at clouds for some odd reason so he decided to stare at the stars this particular night. He laid in the front of the house on the hard ground staring straight up at the vast night sky. He often did this to meditate and sort out things. It was about 11 o clock or so and his grandma was fast asleep. As he laid there he was joined by a curious Temari. She stood there watching him. "What are you doing?" she asked nicely. "Nothing" he told her. "You look hungry. I have some cookies I made." she said. Shikamaru looked confused and yet afraid. He gave her a odd look. "You know cookies? For like when we were younger and all the little girls would make the boys cookies." she explained. "Yeah while you just beat up boys smaller than you." he said.

There was another silence. "Mind if I keep you company?" she asked. Without taking his eyes off the stars he said, "Yes." Temari then decided to go back home cause apparently he didn't care. As she waked away he called her name. She turned to see what he wanted.

"Yes."

"I don't understand something, why didn't you just tell me." he asked her. Temari just stood there.

"I was….shy. Yes me of all people was shy."

"That's funny" he said laughing.

Shikamaru looked up and noticed the huge blushing on Temari's face, he then got up. He brushed himself off and walked towards her. He took one of the cookies on the plate and ate it. "Not bad." he said. He put the cookie back down and leaned towards Temari and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. "Hey come here I have so nice DVD's to show you in the basement. It might make help you out with your ninjutsu." he said. Temari and Shikamaru then went inside the basement.

"Nice place.." she said. "It's my temporary place for now, well until tomorrow." Temari sat on the bed waiting for Shikamaru to start the movie. "So explain, why did you like me?" he asked. Temari blushed yet again. "I don't know! Maybe I thought your dumb ass was cute or something." she said defensively. "Ouch! That hurt." he said lazily. "Well we got older what's wrong with one of the other guys at the academy like….Saskue. All the girls like him or even Itachi he's about your age." he continued placing the DVD in. "Saskue Uchiha! You have to be kidding me! He looks like a waste of time, I mean he's a waste of chakra. Why even pay attention to him?" she argued trying to cover up her almost saying he looks as if he's lousy in bed. "Damn slut.." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "You're such a pedophile. You are like 18 and I'm 17, this has to be illegal or something." he said looking at her. Temari blushed. "Wait what should be illegal?" Temari asked suggesting a relationship. Shikamaru stopped realizing he was caught. He walked over to Temari and stood in front of her. "This.." he said planting a kiss on her soft lips.

Both entwined in a passionate kiss and they enjoyed every moment of it. The pair then parted and Temari, wide-eyed stared into Shikamaru's eyes. He gave her a small smile, "You're such a pervert." he told her. A shocked Temari began to get offended by his remark. "Stop crying. I was just playing." he told her. Temari then stared off into the distance with a strange look on her face. This bother him, somewhat. "What's wrong?" she kept silent. Shikamaru at that point wouldn't normally care but this was Temari, his crush. "Tell me." he ordered. "It's just I've waited so long for this and now I have it I don't know what to think, do you actually care about me like I do you?" she asked. This surprised Shikamaru, he didn't know what to say. _"I could let her know that I like her but then again it's so cute to see her beg for answers. Also what would happen then?" _he argued with himself. _"I might as well tell her I mean it might make her happy."_ Shikamaru got down on his knees and looked into Temari's bright blue eyes.

"I thought you were a nice person as far back as I can remember but you treated me so bad…." he began. Temari's eyes began to tear up as she thought of how bad she treated Shikamaru. "To make a long story short I sort of kind of liked you but you just made life miserable for me and I hated you for it." This was odd for him to say because Shikamaru was never straightforward, so apparently Temari was important to him. "I mean you pushed me around and punched me. Then came the day when you made me eat sand…literally and told me never to come back again. That mad me feel at my worse." he began to reminisce.

"_It was warm outside and I was about nine or so and you were 10 I think. That morning I practically begged my mom to let me stay home but she just had to go visit grandma that day. When we got there I didn't want to leave the house but my mom and grandma insisted that I go outside and "socialize" with the other kids. This was when they plotted that I stay here once a month. I came outside and stayed in the yard but I then realized I shouldn't be afraid. Somehow I gathered the courage to go to the nearby park where all the kids of the sand village played. I was terrified I'd see you. I felt as if I was your bitch or something. I sat all alone and I remembered when Kankuro came up to me and told me that you were looking for me, I almost pissed my pants because within seconds you appeared. You came up to me and said "I've been looking for you, didn't I tell you never to come here again." I looked around for help and I remember all the kids laughing and staring at me when you grabbed my collar and dragged me to the sand box. There was Gaara shaking his head. You threw me in the sand box. "Leaves don't belong in the desert!" you shouted as you kicked sand on me. I looked up at you and wanted to use all my strength to hit you but couldn't cause you were a girl. You just laughed at me more and more. I remember you saying, "Since you love being around sand so much how about you eat it!" you shouted and everyone raved. You took my neck and forced my face in it, you even poured sand into my mouth. I never forgot that day and I didn't come back for a long time after that." _

Shikamaru then came back to reality after his reminiscence. He was staring at the blank computer screen, he heard the soft sobs of Temari crying on the bed. Temari's face was buried in the pillows. Shikamaru looked at her and noticed she was crying. He placed his arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair. "It'll be okay." he said. Temari looked up. "No it's not!" she said steadily crying. "I had forgotten all about that and forgot how bad I treated you then. I'm so sorry Nara-san, can you forgive me?" she said clearing the tears from her eyes. Shikamaru sat next to her on the bed, with his arm around her and holding her hand he said, "I can do better than that." he then stroked her cheek and touched her soft lips. "Stop crying Temari because I hate to see anything aside from a smile on your face." They both were looking into each other's eyes and then shared another passionate kiss.

Shikamaru then laid Temari back and continued to make out with her. He moved down to her precious neck and kissed and softly sucked it, she enjoyed it. So into the moment that she'd been waiting for she removed her clothes to just be left standing in a sexy black bra and lacy pair of panties. Shikamaru smiled at her ensemble. "Why should I have all the fun?" he said before taking of his clothes as well to be left in nothing but his boxers. Temari giggled. "Damn boy! You've been working out huh?" she said running her fingers up and down his chest. Shikamaru then laid her back down on the bed and climbed atop her steadily kissing her. He took off her bra to reveal Temari's perfect breasts. He sucked on the nipple of one while massaging the other, she loved this…a lot. Shikamaru's tongue licked the nipple of the sand kunoichi pleasantly as he been waiting for this since day one.

He then softly licked her stomach up and down, she really loved this. She decided she wanted to see what Shikamaru was made of. "I ready for you." she whispered into his ear. Therefore Shikamaru took off her panties, which were noticeably wet, and he took off his boxers as well. Temari watched as he slowly dropped his boxers, anticipating what lay before her. His boxers hit the floor. Temari's face dropped as Shikamaru gave her a small smile, "You like what you see?" he said jumping his eyebrows. _"This is what Nara-san has been hiding all these years? I'd never thought he'd be so freaking huge!" _she thought to herself. Temari couldn't resist wrapping her soft lips around his very huge dick, it was like a trance or something. She dropped to her knees and grasped the large organ. Temari looked up at Shikamaru then began to suck him. He soft lips felt good to Shikamaru as she began her work. He looked down to see the head of the blonde bobbing back and forth. He loved it so much, he was already hard as hell so coming was imminent. She'd go very slow then sped up, she'd take his dick out and roll her tongue up and down it softly. He'd moan softly at this, he'd stroke her head. "About to come." he softly whispered to the lovely san-nin below him. She then jerked him off until he came, which was within a few seconds. He exploded all over the place, he then had to sit down cause it drained him. Temari didn't know she had it in her, it surprised her. He sat on the bed exhausted, but being as pushy as she was Temari wanted more. She made him lay on the bed and then got on top of him, kissing his neck and just touching him. About five minutes into the constant touching and kissing Temari was doing, he began to get hard once again.

Temari was waiting for this. She then told him, "I'm going to show you how we do this in the sand village." she said giving her trademark smirk. She then put his huge dick slowly inside her, it hurt because of the size. She softly moaned as it went into her. Shikamaru couldn't believe what she was doing. Temari's eyes rolled back in her head because she enjoyed it so much. She then began riding Shikamaru and could see in his face he enjoyed it a lot. She started slow then sped up. _"Shikamaru!" _she softly moaned. _"Yes Temari." _he whispered back at her. "Fuck me harder!" she moaned loudly. Shikamaru enjoyed every inch of their lovemaking as he loved watching the faces Temari was making. He saw them as cute. Momentarily Shikamaru and Temari both exploded into orgasm. Then Temari's limp tired body fell onto his. Shikamaru placed his hand on her back and moved it up and down slowly.

Both were covered with sweat due to the previous activities. He looked at the san-nin that laid beside him, he could tell in her face that she was pleased. He gave her a smile as she looked into his eyes. "You weren't so lazy then, now were you?" Temari asked. Shikamaru laughed. "Well you made me not as tired." he told her. Both tired decided to lay there with each other. Then Temari noticed it was almost 1:30 in the morning. She jumped out the bed…completely naked I remind you, and ran to grab his cell phone where she clearly saw it was that late. "It's almost 2 a.m.!" she yelled nearly throwing the phone and grabbing her clothes off Shikamaru's floor. Shikamaru came from behind her, somehow in clothes, and placed his hand over her mouth. "It's bad enough you made a lot of noise earlier, don't make anymore to cause my grandmother to wake up." he told her in a mad voice. Temari turned and looked at him. "Well if your dick wasn't so big maybe I wouldn't had made any noise." she said sarcastically grasping it firmly in her hand. Shikamaru jumped at that he let out a sigh. "If you must go, do it quietly." he told her.

In about five minutes Temari had all her stuff and was prepared to go home. Shikamaru walked her to her house about 2 minutes away. Once at the door Temari prepared to go inside. Shikamaru grabbed her arm, "Wait" he whispered. Temari looked at him. Shikamaru then kissed her once more before she left. "I'll see my new girlfriend tomorrow…" he told her softly. Temari smiled, she couldn't believe he meant her. "Until tomorrow Nara-san." she said before going inside. Shikamaru stood at the door for a few seconds, then he turned to leave. He took two steps before swirling sand stood before him, it was Gaara. Shikamaru stood there, somewhat afraid, with his hands in his pockets. Gaara stood before him giving him the meanest look ever. The boys stared at each other not saying a word, until Gaara spoke. "So you like my sister I take it?" he asked in his cold voice. "Yeah" "She spent part of the night with you, right?" "Apparently so." Shikamaru said. "I only have one question then, how did you do it?" he asked. Shikamaru was shocked at his question. _"What?" _Shikamaru thought. Gaara noticed the very confused look on his face. "I hung out with Haruno Sakura for the first time today and I have this strange feeling towards her. I can't explain it at all." he said. Shikamaru was afraid because Gaara was showing emotions, this wasn't normal. "Are you asking me to help you land Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. "No!" Gaara shouted. "I want you to help me get over this stupid feeling I've been having." he corrected himself. There was a silence.

"So tell me…Uhh….what's it feel like?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara gave him a blank stare. "Don't make me laugh…." Gaara said in a cold voice. Shikamaru stood his ground. Gaara's shoulders slumped. _"Okay here goes nothing."_ Gaara thought to himself.

**To Be Continued in, The Other Side: A Sand Shinobi's Choice**

**Yeah you liked the ending huh? I know it's weird for Gaara to have feelings but hey, that's why it's called _fiction _right? But I like this story see, there isn't a second chapter, it's another story I'll write. Look for it soon. Thanks for reading… **


End file.
